Las Desventajas Del Cabello Largo
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot Lime. Roy decide darse una ducha y entra a la regadera, sin importar que alguien más esté dentro. Royai (RoyxRiza)


**Un pequeño oneshot Royai que tenía pendiente porque estaba aburrida y no sabía que escribir.**

**Va dedicado a mis Amars Royai shippers, sobre todo a Sally Howlett quien me dio este prompt.**

**Prompt: Ducha ;)**

**Rated: T (por la desnudez implícita, no lo quise poner M para no verme muy melodramática por un lime)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Con toalla en la cintura, Roy Mustang se dirigió a la regadera. Ese día estaba haciendo particularmente un calor del infierno, por lo cual decidió ducharse temprano.

Desde afuera escuchó el golpeteo del agua sobre el piso de mármol. Alguien estaba adentro.

Abrió la puerta unos centímetros solo para dar un vistazo rápido.

Una cabellera mojada rubia captó su atención. Quien se encontraba adentro era Riza Hawkeye.

Sonrió para el mismo mientras veía como luchaba para alcanzar a lavarse la espalda. Todo el mundo tenía problema con ello. Era uno de esos problemas enormes de la vida cotidiana, pero lo suficientemente insignificante como para que no tuviera tanta importancia.

El agua caía desde su cabeza, deslizándose por sus hombros, espalda, caderas hasta sus muslos, pantorrillas y finalmente desaparecía por la coladera. Era una vista bastante atractiva para él.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió hacia ella, quien alargó la mano para cerrar la regadera.

-¿Necesita ayuda, teniente?- dijo de lo más tranquilo como si le estuviese ofreciendo ayuda con el papeleo de oficina.

Riza pegó un brinco y se cubrió el cuerpo con sus manos. Su cara se tornó totalmente roja mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¡C-Coronel! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-¿Que acaso no la puedo ayudar?- preguntó con voz divertida-Venga, deme ese estropajo.

Lo tomó de su mano y comenzó a lavarle la espalda. Riza seguía cubriéndose con sus manos y rígida ante las manos que enjabonaban su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber porque entró a la ducha mientras me estaba bañando? ¿No podía esperar a su turno? Es de mala educación espiar a una mujer en el baño.

-También es de mala educación no ayudarla si tiene un problema.

-Sí, que conveniente- hizo un mohín y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Roy pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Riza notando lo rígida que estaba. Comenzó a masajearlos suavemente.

-Está muy tensa, relájese un poco- alcanzó la llave y dejó correr el agua caliente. Trasladó sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a enjuagárselo, dando un leve masaje con las yemas de los dedos. La toalla que tenía enrollada en la cadera fue alcanzada por el agua y empezó a chorrear.

-¿Sabe que es importante masajear el cuero cabelludo para que el cabello se fortalezca y crezca más rápido?

-¡Puff! Lo último que quiero es tener más cabello. Pienso volverlo a cortar.

-¿Por qué? Su cabello es bastante lindo, teniente. Aunque hay ciertas desventajas.

-¿Desventajas?- preguntó curiosa ante su tono de voz.

-Sí. Por ejemplo, cubre demasiado esas hermosas clavículas suyas- diciendo esto recorrió con la punta de los dedos, los huesos sobresalientes. La piel se le erizó.

-No es como si el uniforme me favoreciera- se excusó para olvidar su nerviosismo.

-Tiene razón. Otra gran desventaja. Pero el cabello no deja hacer esto.

Se inclinó sobre su hombro, y con la punta de la nariz, trazó una línea en la parte trasera de su cuello. Presionó sus labios contra la piel húmeda de arriba abajo hasta la línea de su mandíbula.

Sintiendo el calor que subía por su piel, se apresuró a cerrar el flujo de agua, sin importarle si se había enjuagado bien el shampoo.

Antes de que pudiera salir, dos brazos blancos la aprisionaron contra la pared. Volteó algo avergonzada, con los ojos clavados en la intensa mirada de Mustang. El hombre le sonrió, relajando sus facciones y abrazándola contra su pecho.

Mientras la envolvía en un profundo beso, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Y así el baño no terminó en una simple ducha.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''

**No me golpeen que nunca prometí lemon xD**


End file.
